To Be Providence
by vetty123
Summary: 10 things that being a Providence grunt means. List-fic. One-shot. R&R.


**1\. Sacrifice**

Every Providence grunt is taught that they are nothing more than a cog in the machine, a small part of a larger plan that surpasses them all. Their insignificance is driven into them by their trainers, and they know their places full well. They are the cannon fodder, the meat shields, the cleanup crews. They are the underlings, the bottom dwellers, the lowest of the low.

They are the saviors of the world, and they couldn't be happier.

**2\. Privilege**

Most people look at the unforgiving and grim tasks given to the grunts and assume that they got it rough. They've got to clean up the messes, take care of the small fry, act as diversions, and generally be expendable. They have the toughest jobs and get almost no recognition for it.

What most people _don't_ know is that every single person in Providence feels indescribably honored to be doing what they are, where they are. How better to spend your life, than in the service of your people?

**3\. Family**

The Providence corps never leaves a man behind, no matter the circumstances. Even when standing over a fallen comrade means passing up a chance to escape and risking death, you stay by your men. Even if you have to put your own body in front of an EVO to take a killing blow for a friend who's been hit, you do it. To your dying breath, you make sure that the soldiers of your squad are safe.

They'd do the same for you, after all.

**4\. Lessons**

Every new initiate learns a few things when he's hung around the main base for a bit. He learns where the janitor's closet is, and the quickest way to the bathroom after one of White's interminable debriefings. He learns where the weapons locker is, and where the cell blocks are.

He learns how to hide from Rex when the kid's out looking for some fun. He learns that you absolutely don't get between the scientists and their coffee. He learns that Agent Six is not to be interfered with when he's running late for dinner with the Doctor. He learns that you should avoid playing poker with Bobo, especially when there's money on the line. He learns that standing guard outside Cesar's office is the most dangerous job in the building, even worse than the Petting Zoo.

He learns that when you are Providence, you put your life on the line to save strangers every day. He learns that there are things worth fighting for, and that there are things worth dying for.

**5\. The Knight**

White Knight's callous and uncaring attitude to his subordinates is often deemed to be quite militaristic by new recruits. When they complain to the older veterans, the ones who were there from the very beginning, they always get variants of the same response. It's something that everyone in Providence should know, after all.

Every time he sends one of his men out, he wishes that he could be standing next to them, rushing into battle side by side. His men know how much it hurts him to stay back, and their respect for their leader cannot be put into words.

**6\. Employee Satisfaction**

The average grunt's life is no picnic. Getting up at ridiculously early hours, training around the clock to keep in shape, running out to fight EVOs at every single call – it ain't easy, and it's very demanding.

The smiles they get from the families and children they save make the toil and pain all worth it a hundred times over.

**7\. Motives**

Everyone in Providence has a reason for being there. You have to, to survive in a place like that.

Most had been policemen and soldiers before and had just shifted organizations. Some had watched as a friend turned into an EVO and devoured those around them, and were determined to stop such things. Several had seen family members killed in the course of their daily lives and just wanted revenge. Others had seen their families saved by Providence and had sworn to pay the debt however they could.

Some had been cured by Rex; and just wanted to do whatever they could to make sure no one ever has to go through what they did again.

**8\. Fortitude**

You fight with all you got. When your rifle runs out of bullets, use it as a club. When your taser runs out of charge, throw it like a baton. When your right arm breaks, use your left. When you can't run, hobble. When you can't hobble, crawl. When you can't crawl, turn and fight till you can't move.

When you're Providence, you _never_ give up.

**9\. Courage**

Sometimes, when you're standing and staring down the gaping maw of an EVO the size of a fire engine, you've got to dig within yourself and force your body to move. When the team is down and surrounded, when there's no hope of reinforcements coming through, when you're making the last stand of legend, that's when you gotta man up and scream your defiance.

Courage is not the absence of fear, y'know. Courage is when you take a step back, and realize that sometimes, some things are simply bigger than the fear that's in front of you.

**10\. Hardball**

When you play, play with all you got. When you fight, throw yourself into it. When you work, do your best with whatever you do. When you sleep, keep your dreams restful. When you rage against the enemy, get even with them. When you mourn the lost, never forget them.

When you live, make sure that you do it to the fullest.

When you die, make bloody well sure that whatever killed you remembers you.

That's what it means to be Providence.


End file.
